


Spiritshipping High school au: one shot party

by Spiritsncrystals



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 21:40:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17568428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spiritsncrystals/pseuds/Spiritsncrystals
Summary: This was inspired by a drawing I actually didIt also draws inspiration from various highschooler party scenariosJust to warn youOffensive language andUseage of alcoholAnd just if it makes you uncomfortable cross dressing(also usage of harassment)





	Spiritshipping High school au: one shot party

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a drawing I actually did  
> It also draws inspiration from various highschooler party scenarios 
> 
> Just to warn you   
> Offensive language and   
> Useage of alcohol   
> And just if it makes you uncomfortable cross dressing 
> 
> (also usage of harassment)

Judai stood slouched against the wall while it was supposed to be a party he didn't exactly feel like dancing he'd only come because someone had dragged him to come saying it'll be fun but something made him feel a little uneasy about this party he wasn't sure why "I guess you don't feel like dancing either" a familiar voice spoke to him and the brunette turned his head to see a slightly taller male with teal hair and emerald eyes standing next to him, Johan. The brunette flushed slightly red for a second "I didn't know you were here Johan" the teal smiled at the other also flushed a little red "I've never been to a high school party back home so I thought I'd give this a try and see what it's like" judai couldn't help but laugh a little "heh it may seem alright now but I bet people are gonna get stupid later" partly the reason things would is because judai knew people will end up getting drunk later because some idiot decided to bring alcohol to the party and most of the guys were eager to have some "well I guess we'll have to make the most of this before that happens right?" judai laughed at what the other said "then why are we still standing here?! Let's do it!" a grin spread across both their faces as Johan lead the other to the floor. 

They were able to enjoy themselves for an hour or so before they knew people were starting to get silly and the two went back against the wall they were at before "told you people would get stupid" judai called teasingly "you said you bet you didn't exactly say that people would you know" Johan replied teasing the other back and judai pouted for a moment "yeah yeah I know anyways I'm gonna go get a drink" he was on his way to get one when he was greeted by the same classmate who had dragged him to the party in the first place a guy with crimson red hair who was slightly shorter than him "judai-kun we're gonna play a game and you should join us!" it felt more like he'd said that he will join In because before he could even say no the boy had grabbed ahold of his arm and started dragging judai towards the room where this game was happening the boy was known to be quite strong so judai knew trying to break off their grip on his arm was pointless. when they arrived In the room it definitely felt a little shady as most of them went "we're glad you could join us yuki-kun most of them were clearly drunk but it still felt shady. The game was one of those stupid truth or dare spin the bottle games this was what he wanted to avoid but he was here now for and he knew that since he was here he may as well give it a shot, but things got even more shady when the bottle landed on him before he could even say truth a dirty blonde threw something at him it was some kind of outfit "I dare you to wear this for the rest of the night!" "I didn't even say I wanted dare!" he complained "the punishment is worse if you don't do the dare~" someone called to him. Judai sighed as he took the outfit and went to change it was when he was getting changed he realised what the outfit was. It was a dress he came out from where he had changed In a pale red and black Wa lolita dress with white stockings lined with red and kimono sandals "is this really necessary...? I don't Want to wear a dress..." some of the guys were blushing he actually looked really pretty in it a few more spins passed and then he got up and went to pick up his clothes "this is dumb... I'm getting changed" when he tried to open the door it was locked and a bunch of the guys started laughing "we can't have our precious princess judai-kun running away from us now can we? someone could steal him away from us!" the scarlet haired boy said as him and some of the others started to surround judai he felt harrased and victimised here and the only thing he could do was shout and try and fend them away from him. 

Johan had been wondering where judai had gone he guessed the other must've got side tracked then again it was easy to do at a party like this he decided he was gonna get a drink himself because it was better than standing around aimlessly bored but that was when he heard the muffled shouting "get off of me you bastards!" the voice sounded like it was judai's, it sounded too much like his voice. So without any hesitation Johan rushed over to where the voice was comming from the door was locked but luckily he happened to know the hair pin trick and was able to unlock it and kicked the door open. When the door suddenly burst open shock and surprise was on most people's faces a few showed signs of being pissed off but not many judai however felt relieved at the others arrival for he was pinned to the ground by a bunch of the stronger guys "what the fuck do you guys think you're doing?!" Johan was practically shouting at them but he had every right to considering what they were doing. "they were harrassing me.. Then they damn pinned me to the floor and started getting too close and touchy too.. I tried to fend them off of me but they're actually stronger than me.." judai explained his face showing signs of discomfort "SHUT UP YOU FUCKIN SNAKE!" one of the guys was obviously too drunk as when he said that he actually seemed to have slammed judai's foot down with quite force at the same time as the brunette seemed to of yelped in pain for a second after the guy had done it "leave him alone!" the teal was definitely mad now "and what are you going to do about it Andersen?" the crimson boy sneered mockingly Johan produced a phone "simple I'll call the police" the dirty blonde became annoyed "you wouldn't" "I will if you don't stop harassing judai the way you've been doing so!" frustration spread across the room they didn't want the police to get involved but yet they didn't want to give in but what could they do as they knew if they continued the police would definitely get involved so they left judai be and they unpinned him although he kicked one of the guys in the privates as a sign of not to do it again he then tried to get up only to realise that he couldn't put too much weight on the foot that had been slammed "it's alright I'll carry you" Johan said picking up the other and then carrying him bridal style and then walking out with him in his arms "thanks for getting me out of that situation... Unfortunately that kind of stupid can sometimes get dangerous.." the teal smiled at the hazel eyed boy "you're welcome I wasn't going to let them harass you anymore especially because you're someone I care for dearly" judai blushed red in the face "I care deeply for you too Johan" Johan blushed slightly aswell "you actually look good in that dress though I have to admit that and I also have to admit-" before Johan was able to finish what he was saying judai kissed him and that had him smiling "you beat me to it~ I love you judai" "I love you too Johan"


End file.
